Blood
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Beatrice era completamente normal; aún así, Alec puso su mirada en ella. Aquello no podía terminar nada bien. AlecxOC; one-shot.


_Beatrice era una muchacha normal, completamente. Aparentaba menos de edad de la que tenía, pero atribuía eso a la gimnasia. No sabía lo que pasaría en el momento en que Alec aparecería en su vida. Su vida tan ordenada, se desordenaría en un sólo momento. Y Alec, tendría la culpa, aunque nunca se atrevería a aceptarlo._

oOo

Beatrice era normal. Para que negar eso. Increíblemente normal. Si normal es ser de baja estatura, aparentar menos edad y hacer gimnasia todos lo días, entonces lo era. Sin embargo, a veces ser normal puede ser la perdición total.

Las calles estaban desiertas y oscuras en esa parte de la ciudad. Nunca se le había dado bien andar por los suburbios bajos (o lo más bajos que podían parecer) de Volterra, a pesar de que ya hacía mucho que vivía allí. Siempre parecía que había algo acechándola por todas partes; o era imaginaciones suyas o estaba loca. Y ninguna de las dos posibilidades era muy buena.

La calle por la que caminaba estaba totalmente desierta, exceptuando por el muchacho que estaba a casi una cuadra. Un niño, casi. Un cabello negro y ropa de niño rico, definitivamente, no era de esa parte de la ciudad. Beatrice, al pasar cerca de él, se sintió observada y volvió la cabeza. Se encontró con unos ojos rojos. Se estremeció y por su cabeza pasó un sólo pensamiento.

«Esos ojos no son humanos», se dijo.

Y echo a correr sin más contemplaciones.

El muchacho no la siguió.

oOo

Había intentado olvidar esos ojos.

Y fracasado estrepitosamente también.

Tenían un halo de misterio que Beatrice no podía descifrar. El lunes, cometió un error fatal en gimnasia, el martes, otro y el miércoles, su maestra le sugirió que se centrara. Cosas bastante graves, pero no podía hacer nada, porque ese muchacho ocupaba su mente casi por completo.

Hasta que lo volvió a ver.

De lejos, en el centro de la misma Volterra, encaramado a un balcón, amparado bajo la sombra del día. No puedo evitar mirarlo y él, pareció advertirla, porque volvió hacia su mirada. Beatrice volvió a ver aquellos ojos tojos tan antinaturales y huyó de nuevo. Esta vez de verdad iba a intentar olvidarlos.

La cosa no fue fácil.

oOo

Cuando le volvió a ver, el muchacho soltó unas palabras cuando ella pasó por delante de él.

—Que extrañó, no hueles a nada.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, pero se topo con una sonrisa sardónica y huyo de nuevo. Había una razón por la que no se atrevía a encararlo de frente. Y no sabía cual era. Y ella _siempre_ había sabido la razón de todo. No le interesabe que su vida se desordenase.

«Que extrañó, no hueles a nada.» ¿Qué palabras eran esas? Ningunas con sentido, claro, concluyó Beatrice. Y fue entonces cuando decidió que el chico no era alguien normal. Para nada normal. No era una perspectiva muy halagadora, pero ahora, ella lo quisiera o no, ese muchacho que parecía encontrarla en todas partes, era parte de su vida. Y no sería fácil sacarlo.

Y a partir de allí, todo fue a pique.

O simplemente, se desastró completamente.

Cuestión de puntos de vista.

oOo

Ayuda de tres palabras, unos ojos rojos y una mirada furibunda. Se lo volvió a encontrar en los barrios bajos de Volterra, al amparo de una sombra y con los ojos fijos en ella, en cuando apareció. No pudo más, simplemente, estalló. Y le echó en la cara la pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Sus ojos antinaturales, esos ojos rojos la miraron divertido y el muchacho ezbosó una sonrisa sardónica. Beatrice se estremeció bajo su talante muchacha tranquila. No, no era normal, no podía serlo. El muchacho soltó una risita sardónica antes de responder.

—No te conviene saberlo, creelo —y desapareció de allí.

Beatrice creyó que no había sido muy buena idea ecarársele.

oOo

La siguiente vez que lo vió, fue un día que llovía. Llovía a cántaros y el sobresalía entre la multitud porque no hacía nada por taparse. Y las ganas ganaron contra la cordura. Porque el muchacho parecía aparecerse tras cada calle para verla sólo a ella y Beatrice tenía unas cuantas preguntas. Sólo unas cuantas... _que el no respondería_.

—¿Quién eres?

Otra vez esa risita sardónica, como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Esos ojos que la miraban con una actitud burlona. Rojos, antinaturales, pero como un imán tendido directamente hacia Beatrice.

—No te conviene saberlo. Cuando me canse de ti, estás muerta —y volvió a desaparecer, dejando a Beatrice mojándose bajo la lluvia en un día nublado. Y está vez la chica de verdad intentó olvidarlo de una vez por todas, pero sus ojos le causaban pesadillas.

oOo

«Cuando me canse de ti, estás muerta.» ¿Y eso qué quería decir?

Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Beatrice, pero no había ninguna respuesta en su mente. Y las palabras cada vez resonaban más frías, más inhumanas. La hacían perder la concentración.

El lunes siguiente, sus entrenadora de gimnasia le recomendó tomarse dos días libres. Justo lo que temía, estaba perdiendo la concentración por algo que ni siquiera comprendía. Su futuro como gimnasta estaba colgando de la cuerda floja. No era una buena opción, si se paraba a pensarlo.

Y le volvió a ver, justo como ella temía.

Y sus ojos rojos le volvieron a parecer un imán.

Y esta vez, él fue el que habló.

—Eres interesante. —Dos palabras y bastaron para que un destino que ninguno de los dos conocía quedara sellado. Dos palabras bastaron para que Beatrice se detuviera y se volviera para encararle. Y esas dos palabras sirvieron para firmar el final. Aunque aún estuviera lejos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, porque me lo pareces a mí, punto —respondió él, mirándola atentamente. Beatrice volvió a caer en la red de sus ojos y se sumergió en ellos—; y recuerda —añadió—, cuando deje de jugar contigo, estás perdida.

Y se alejó sin más, dejando a Beatrice más perdida de lo que había llegado.

Fue entonces cuando las pesadillas reales empezaron, y la verdad despertó.

oOo

—_Beatrice... —murmuró su nombre, atrapando su mirada con esos ojos hipnóticos que tenía. La chica intentó alejarse de él corriendo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba. Las paredes eran viejas, muchas de ellas con grabados y pinturas. Cuando se detuvo a ver los grabados... estuvo a punto de gritar de horror. Miles de cadáveres en ellas. _

_Entonces, hechó a correr sin más contemplaciones, segura de que él no podría alcanzarla. No miraba las paredes, no miraba a ninguna parte, por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse. Entonces... _despertó.

Ni había sido un sueño serio, ni para gritar, ni para llorar. Simplemente un sueño inquientante que no se quito de la cabeza. Ni siquiera fue a gimnasia, alegando que se sentía mal. Nadie le dijo nada.

Pero lo volvió a ver.

Y esta vez no fueron tres frases sueltas y sin sentido.

—¿Quién eres?

—Alec —respondió él—, y tú Beatrice.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Las cosas se pueden averiguar.

Cosas sueltas, cosas sin importancia. Nada de frases enigmáticas, ni con significados que ella no conocí y ella allí, precisamente, donde ella temía llegar. No quería más cosas que la alejaran de su vida normal.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, tenazmente—, quiero saberlo.

—Pero no te conviene. Y no quieres saberlo, de verdad no quieres saberlo. —Y se alejó de nuevo. Ella le llamó, pero Alec no se volvió y Beatrice no tuvo más que rendirse y esperar que él volviera a aparecer en su vida.

Y su vida, si es que podía pasar, se volvió más desordenada aún.

oOo

Después de varios días, fue a clase de gimnasia por fin, estaba segura de que las cosas empezarían a ir mejor. Pero nunca había estado tan equivocada. Calentó bien, pero cuando le vio allí, mirándola, tuvo un tropezón. Las chicas con las que compartía clase la miraron: ella era perfecta en gimnasia, ella no tenía tropezones ni torceduras inesperadas. Y allí, en su mente, la pareció oír una risita sardónica que tan bien conocía.

Temía estar perdiendo el control.

Él lo esperaba afuera.

Ella simplemente le siguió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó cuando él se volvió a a mirarla—, ¿por qué parece que me sigues allá a donde voy?

—Eso no quieres saberlo, Beatrice, por mucho que insistas —le dijo él—. Pero... ha pasado bastante tiempo y yo no me he cansado de ti, ni de tu insolencia, ni de tu aparente tranquilidad cuando sé, que bajo esa coraza, estás hecha un manojo de nervios. Te conozco más de lo crees, Beatrice.

—No por eso dejas de ser un niñato que me sigue a todas partes.

—¿Y eso qué te importa a ti? Porque tengo mucha más edad de la que aparento. Y Beatrice, piensa un poco más en las preguntas que me haces. Siempre son las mismas.

Entonces, le tomó una mano, fue apenas un roce, pero ella sintió lo helado de su mano. Se estremeció visiblemente y entonces sí, Alec soltó su risita sardónica que tanto hacía alucinar a Beatrice.

—Ya vez, te dije que te conocía bien.

oOo

_Corría. De qué huía, no sabía, pero corría hacia el frente. Sin descanso y siempre hacia adelante. El suelo estaba húmedo, pero aún así no resbalaba. No caía y tropezaba. Las paredes eran todas lisas, de colores oscuros y aquello se parecía más a un laberinto que a un edificio. Pero corría, porque había algo de lo que huir. _

_No se paraba a pensar en nada, no se paraba a ver nada, por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Oía risitas por todas partes y veía su sonrisa a todas horas. Puras y simples alucinaciones. O eso creía. Entonces, cayó rendida. Y vió lo que había en el suelo, soltando un grito de horror que la despertó._

_Sangre..._

Se levantó con un sobresalto. Las pesadillas cada vez la fastidiaban más. Entonces, se acurrucó de nuevo. Entonces oyó el ruido en su balcón. Y se levantó, sólo para ver la figura de Alec sonriendo sarcásticamente, apoyado en la balaustrada de su balcón. Se quedo paralizada donde estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Ya para qué lo quieres saber? —lanzó él, de regreso—. No creo que te interesen mis razones.

—Quiero saber quién eres —repitió, tenazmente, pero él sólo ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo de la misma forma sardónica de siempre—, y quiero saber por qué me sigues a todas partes.

—Oh, eso no lo quieres saber —le dijo él, mirándola atentamente, sin dejar de apoyarse en la balaustrada—. De verdad no quieres saber ni quién soy ni por qué te sigo allá a dónde vas.

Había entrado en la habitación. Beatrice no supo que hacer. Pero una semillita en su cabeza le dijo que nunca, lo podría correr de allí y el muchacho haría lo que quisiera. Y ella no tendría valor para impedírselo.

—¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

—Te equivocas —le respondió él—, el que tiene vía libre para hacer lo que le plazca, soy yo. Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera... Puedo hacerlo que me plazca, Beatrice y tú, no lo impedirás. —Volvió hacia el balcón, y de un sólo salto que a la chica le pareció demasiado ágil se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Beatrice se quedo sin respiración y cuando se asomó hacia abajo, y le vió allí, se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho.

Tuvo como respuesta una de sus sonrisas.

oOo

_Y seguiría jugando con ella hasta que estuvieran perdidos. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había visto, los dos acababan de firmar su sentencia. Y la sentencia, no era la muerte. Era el amor._

oOo

_Su cara, su sonrisa y sus ojos... todo un imán perfecto._

Beatrice estaba perdiendo la concentración por completo. Había dejado a de asistir a gimnasia con el pretexto de que se había torcido un tobillo y tampoco hacia acudido al colegio, con el pretexto de que estaba enferma. Y nadie le dijo nada. Fue entonces, una semana después, cuando empezó a añorar los ojos rojos que no dejaban nunca de mirarla cuando estaban cerca. Y se preguntó, esta vez en serio, qué era Alec.

Era otro día nublado y lluvioso, raros en esa parte del mundo. Ella caminaba bajo la lluvia, cuando lo vio pasar. Él se detuvo a los pocos pasos, y se volvió a mirarla. Las dos miradas chocaron y los lindos ojos claros de Beatrice se toparon con unos rojos.

—Beatrice —dijo él, solamente.

—Alec.

Él se acercó a ella y la examinó de pies a cabeza antes de dirigirle otra mirada directamente a los ojos. Beatrice cayó en el imán que estaba tendido sólo para ella, un imán que Alec no conocía aún. Él le acarició la mejilla como se acaricia a una flor hermosa un día de verano.

—Aún no me cansó de ti —le dijo, mirándola duramente con esos ojos tan antinaturales que poseía—. Eres interesante chica, muy interesante, Beatrice Gaeta.

—¿Quién eres, maldita sea? —preguntó ella, mirando sus ojos rojos qu ella hipnotizaban cada vez que los tenía cerca—. Te presentas ante mí como un enigma demasiadodifícil de resolver, con el aspecto de un ángel. Quiero saber quién eres en realidad, ¿acaso ese es un error?

—Uno muy grande, Beatrice.

Y se dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando de allí.

Beatrice no intentó seguirlo.

oOo

Estuvo de nuevo en su balcón apoyado, con esa palidez extrema y ese aspecto tan aniñado. Y esos ojos. Pero no tenía ninguna sonrisita sarcástica esa vez. Beatrice ni siquiera se fijó en eso. Se cruzó de brazos en cuento le vio.

—¿Puedo pedirte que te vayas?

Él sonrió, y entonces, sin saber como, lo tuvo enfrente. Alec colocó sus dos manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Beatrice. Estaba completamente acorralada y el, como había dejado en claro, podía hacer lo que le placía. Y por una extraña razón, la muchacha no sintió ni ningún miedo ni ningún temor.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo —le dijo él, mirándola atentamente—. Creo que dejé muy en claro que yo podía hacer lo que me placía contigo. Así fuera usarte para la cena... o el postre. Pero resulta que no me cansó de ti, porque cada día eres más interesante.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta tomar la suya y entonces ella sintió la del chico fría y dura. Se quedó sin respiración por un momento, cuando el chico asió con fuerza la mano de Beatrice. Y no tuvo valor para decirle nada.

—No puedes hacer nada para alejarme —le dijo, poniendo su cara demasiado cerca de la de Beatrice—, eso ya lo sabes. Y no, no creo que quieras saber quiñen soy en realidad. Ni a mí me interesa que lo sepas.

Y se alejó de ella, saltando por el balcón como la otra noche. Beatrice ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse, ya sabía que había caído perfectamente bien. Aunque no supiera cómo, exactamente. Y se preguntó, por enésima vez, qué era Alec.

oOo

_Y fue cuando se preguntó por qué esos ojos la turbaban tanto cuando estaban cerca de ella. Porque Alec era lo qué fuera que fuese, y por qué se interesaba tanto en ella; y sólo en ella. Fue entonces cuando las preguntas llegaron y su mente acabó de descontrolarse, cuando la gimnasia quedó más del lado y cuando todos empezaron a preocuparse, en cierto modo, fue el principio del fin. Y fue un desastre._

oOo

Se miró al espejo, y vio su tez clara, sus ojos grandes y colo café claro, su cabeza ovalado y su cabello color miel, completamente lacio, cortado hasta la altura de la barbilla. Su pecho pequeño, su baja estatura y sus labios carnosos. Eran normal, de eso estaba segura. Vio su porte de segura gimnasta y aparentó menos edad de la que tenía frente al espejo. No había razón aparente para que alguien se fijara en ella.

Alec lo había hecho. Razones tendría.

Entonces, lo vio parado tras de ella, apareciendo de la nada. No le preguntó nada y se volvió. Hacía mucho que no preguntaba nada por miedo a lo que Alec pudiera contestarle. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a encontrarle un sentido a todo aquella y sólo se dejaba llevar por la intrigante forma de ser de Alec, que cada vez abría más interrogantes a su paso.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber—. Quiero saberlo de una vez por todas, y esta vez, sé que estoy segura de lo que te estoy diciendo, Alec.

—Estás muy segura, Beatrice, según veo —le dijo él, con una mueca de seriedad que nunca le había visto—, pero no sabes, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me estas preguntando. Y mejor, no lo preguntes, porque digo la verdad cuando te responde que no quieres saberlo. —Entonces, su voz se había vuelto amenazante.

—¡Quiero saber quién eres! —le reprochó—. Tú, tal parece, sabes bastante sobre mí, pero yo no tengo ni idea acerca de ti.

—Y es mejor que así siega siendo —le dijo él, por primera vez, con la cara seria.

Entonces, ambos se quedaron en silencio, él sólo oyendo la respiración agitada de Beatrice, que estaba por estallar. Su cabello, corto hasta la barbilla, le daba un toque de niña altiva en ese momento. Y Alec sólo tenía una cara seria, sin muecas irónicas y unos ojos rojos, tendidos hacia Beatrice. Aunque no lo supiera ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, ella le dio un roce en los labios, con los suyos.

Una corta fracción de tiempo antes de que él le tomara la mano con una dureza extraordinaria, colocando su cara cerca de ella. Su tez nunca había estado más sombría, pero aún así, el imán de los ojos rojos seguía tendido hacía ella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó, amenzante.

—¿Y por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó ella, a su vez, pero entonces añadió—: Por esos ojos que tienes y ese poder hipnótico que tienes sobre mí. Porque eres fascinante. Y yo que sé. Porque me gustas.

Él no respondió. Había desviado su mirada. Entonces, cuando la volvió tenía un brillo que Beatrice nunca había visto. Pero no le causo miedo

—¿Quieres saber quién soy en realidad? —le preguntó—, ¿quieres saberlo?

—Sí —respondió ella, segura de sí misma—, quiero saberlo.

Él se acercó a ella y colocó los labios sobre su cuello. Estaba helado, pero Beatrice no dijo nada. Entonces, le clavó los dientes en el cuello, respondiéndole así su eterna pregunta, pregunta que fue su perdición. Ella comprendió mientras él se bebía su sangre.

Cuando estuvo muerta, él la miró. Era hermosa.

—Yo también te quería —le dijo al cadáver.

Y la quería tanto, que se bebió su sangre.

**oOo**

**Lo logré. Dígamelo. Lologré. Hacía años que tenía la trama de mi AlecOC. ¿Un dato curioso? El apellido de Beatrice (así como su nombre), sí es italiano, y era el apellido materno de mi abuelo O_o y el único que me vino a la mente. x)**

**Bueno, para tomatazos, flores, o aplausos, el botón de los comentarios.**


End file.
